


Epilogue - Iados

by dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree



Series: D&D Shorts [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, but negative and not in a weird way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree/pseuds/dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree
Summary: A moment of calm after the villain is defeated gives Iados the opportunity re-visit the confrontation with his father.
Series: D&D Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894042





	Epilogue - Iados

The dungeon was dark, dingy, full of rot and rodents. Candles were lit here and there, giving the illusion of light. The dim flames danced over the harsh features of a red tiefling in a guardsman's uniform, standing, facing into a cell with his arms crossed. In the shadows of the cell, another red tiefling sat, sneering out at the guard.

"Here to gloat, boy?" He said, contempt lacing his words. "Or will you do as you've always done, and keep your silence?"

The guard looked away, like he very much wanted to keep his silence. Silence was safe. One couldn't be punished for the things they didn't say. The prisoner huffed, though whether it was in frustration or victory was hard to tell.

"You'll have to grow a backbone one day, Iados," the prisoner said softly. The guard's jaw tightened, then he looked back at the man.

"My 'lack of an understanding of power' just saved your ass," he said, feigning quotes with his fingers. "Stew on that while you serve your sentence."

Then, he turned to leave.

The prisoner called out, "Well, aren't you such a good man!"

Iados paused in his march to the dungeon door. He looked over he shoulder at his father for the last time, pain written clear on his face.

"No," he said. "A good man would have killed you."

The door thunked shut behind him, leaving Lord Afilas Raithwin to rot in his cell, to wonder what was happening above him, in the city his son loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Iados has a complicated relationship with his parents that I absolutely want to explore at a later date. Did I write up the epilogue first? Yes. Does that mean there might be a lot of editing in the future? Maybe. The whole arc has already played out, it's just a matter of getting it written down (and blessing our wonderful DM for understanding exactly where I was going with my boy).


End file.
